


no limits

by sssammich



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike dances his way to Tina's heart during summer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no limits

Mike Chang is not the best singer in the Glee club. He pokes fun at himself a lot for it. He still sings his heart out with as much vigor as everyone else, but he knows his limits.

But what Mike Chang is good at is his impeccable talent of dancing. He is the best dancer that Glee has ever seen. Mr. Schue has admitted that his moves are never as good as Mike Chang’s moves-now and then. It makes Mike Chang shake his head with a smile on his face, modest about his talents, just exactly how his mother taught him. It makes him feel really good about himself.

He practices every day, just as much as Brittany does with motor-cross, and he works hard at it. He doesn’t have a lot of space in his bedroom or his tiny basement, so he dances on his driveway, on the grass, on picnic tables in parks, at gas stations, at playgrounds, and sometimes at the grocery store he works in. He makes everything into a dance.

When he realized he liked Tina, he made his courting into a dance. He choreographed his steps in approaching her. He tried the casual, easygoing approach, but he wanted to impress her. His father once told him, “Son, you get a woman like your mother when you impress her.” When Mike asked how to impress a girl, his father looked him squarely in the eye and said, “You get to them to come to you with a grand gesture, but you get them to stay because of the little ones.”

During the second week of camp, Mike got all of Tina’s campers to help him out with his plan.

When Tina walked in the Crafts cabin, where she was leading the students into making vampire puppets, she was instead greeted by two lines of her campers.

“What are they doing?” she asked Mike as she walked up beside him. “What’s with the ties?”

“Formal wear. Just watch.” Mike looked at Tina, watching her watch the campers.

One side was a group of boys and girls facing the other campers in their camp uniforms. But the boys were wearing ties over their shirt and the girls wearing a flower in their hair.

The little girl in the front of one of the lines spoke.

“We’re going on a big group date. I’m taking Beth with me as my date.”

Soon the little girl and her friend, Beth, held hands and walked to the side. The boys and the girls finished pairing off, expectant looks in their faces.

“I think they want us to pair off,” Mike suggested, a small smile on his face. Tina smiled back. “That means you’d have to go with me to our big group date.”

“Okay.”

So the group of campers and their camp leaders walked out to the picnic tables where cake and Capri suns were laid out. On a chair nearby, was a boom box.

Mike played the music while the kids ate. Soon, he invited the couples of girls and boys, girls and girls, and boys and boys to join him in dancing before extending his hand to Tina’s.

“They were supposed to make puppets for crafts,” Tina spoke as she mashed potato-ed her way around a couple of kids running. .

“Puppets can wait. Besides, thiswas pretty crafty,” he explained as he took her by the hand and twirled her.

“You just wanted to eat more cake.” Mike laughed before twirling her again. When the music came to a close, Mike kept Tina’s hand in hers before looking at her seriously, anxiously.

“How about you and I go on a date, just the two of us, no kids.”

Tina smiled a great big smile that Mike could never get tired of.

“Sure.”

That weekend, he knocked on her cabin door, a borrowed tie around his neck and flowers in his hand.

When she opened the door, he offered her the flowers before she happily accepted. She picked the end of the tie before asking, “what’s with the tie?”

Mike offered her a smile and a shrug. “Formal wear.”

/

Mike Chang dances on his driveway, on the grass, on picnic tables in parks, at gas stations, at playgrounds, and sometimes at the grocery store he works in. He makes everything into a dance. That’s how he becomes the best dancer in Glee Club.

But he thinks that he dances better with a partner. And, unlike his singing, there’s no limit to that.


End file.
